1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chemical formulations which are useful as aqueous cleaning compositions for the removal of oily or greasy soils. These formulations demonstrate as a second useful characteristic the spontaneous separation of such oil or grease from the used aqueous cleaning composition allowing further use or disposal of said aqueous cleaning compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
Cleaning compositions consisting of various solvents or their mixtures with each other and/or with various other additives are widely used for removing oily or greasy soils from various substrates. These compositions are typically characterized by various disadvantages such as flammability, toxicity, carcinogenicity and other regulatory concerns which limit their use and subsequent disposal.
Prior patents disclosing the use of ethoxylated amines, ethoxylated alcohols and/or phosphate esters in cleaning, conditioning or emulsifying agents include, for example: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,360,061; 4,675,124; 4,743,395; 4,853,146; 4,861,502; and 4,869,836.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,061 discloses polymer-microemulsion complexes in which the polymer is complexed with the surfactant in the emulsion, and a method of using the complexes for the secondary and tertiary recovery of crude oil. The use of anionic, nonionic and cationic surfactants is disclosed, with phosphate esters, ethoxylated amines, ethoxylated alcohols and ethoxylated alkyl phenols being identified as acceptable surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,124 discloses a granular detergent generally used for laundry applications that contains ethoxylated primary alcohol, ethoxylated alkylamine, and an anionic surfactant. Ethoxylated alkylamines containing on average from one to three glycolether groups are preferred.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,395 discloses a thickened acid cleaner designed especially for cleansing and sanitizing porcelain, ceramic and tile surfaces bearing residues of lime soaps and mineral deposits. The use of an ethoxylated tertiary amine having from one to three moles of ethoxylation as a thickening agent and the use of another having from two to five moles of ethoxylation as a phase stabilizing agent are disclosed. Ethoxylated octyl or nonyl phenol are disclosed as optional phase stabilizing agents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,146 discloses similar compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,502 discloses fabric conditioning agents and fabric care compositions containing such agents. Ethoxylated monoamines are disclosed for use as clay soil removal and antideposition agents; ethoxylated alcohols and ethoxylated alkyl phenols are disclosed as detergent surfactants and builders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,836 discloses through-the-wash fabric conditioning compositions which provide softening and antistatic benefits to laundered fabrics. An ethoxylated alcohol is disclosed for use as an emulsifying agent for the tertiary amine-multifunctional carboxylic acid complex of the compositions.
None of the foregoing references discloses any appreciation of the benefits achievable through use of phosphate esters in combination with ethoxylated amines having five or moles of ethoxylation, and optionally, an ethoxylated alcohol or ethoxylated alkyl phenol, in aqueous cleaning compositions suitable for use in parts washers. Such compositions are disclosed herein.